Garth Fitzgerald IV
Garth Fitzgerald IV ist ein Jäger, der schon öfter mit den Winchesters zusammengearbeitet hat. Nach Bobbys Tod übernimmt er sozusagen seine Rolle, um den Anderen weiterzuhelfen. Geschichte Staffel 7 Als Becky Rosen Sam heiratet, bittet Dean Bobby um Hilfe. Dieser schickt ihm Garth zur Unterstützung. Garth geht ganz anders an einen Fall ran, so dass Dean sich erst an ihn gewöhnen muss, da Garth sich ziemlich plump benimmt. thumb|left|150px Garth geht einem Fall nach. Er befragt die Mädchen, die an diesem Abend mit am Lagerfeuer saßen. Die eine berichtet ihm von der Legende von Jenny Greentree und erzählt ihm, wo sie bestattet wurde. In der Nacht hebt Garth ihr Grab aus und verbrennt Jennys Knochen. Als Garth von dem toten Bruder erfährt, entscheidet er, dass er Hilfe braucht und ruft Dean an. Die Brüder machen sich auf den Weg und treffen Garth in der Pathologie, wo sie sich die Leiche ansehen und er ihnen über den Fall berichtet. Während er spricht, scannt Dean die Leiche mit dem thumb|154pxEMF-Meter, das auch prompt anschlägt. Als Garth erzählt, dass er die Knochen von Jenny verbrannt hat, grübeln Dean und er darüber, womit sie es zu tun haben könnten, da an beiden Leichen Spuren gefunden wurden, die eher auf eine Monsterattacke hinweisen. Garth hat kein EMF-Signal wahrnehmen können, dies teilt er Dean mit, der bis dato mit der Familie gesprochen hat. Die Enkelin hat was gesehen, will aber nicht mit ihm reden. Garth meint, er solle das ihm überlassen. Er hätte für solche Fälle eine Geheimwaffe. thumb|left|210px Sie können Marie und ihren Vater überreden, mit Tess allein sprechen zu können. Garth holt eine Sockenpuppe aus seiner Tasche und spricht über diese mit dem Mädchen. Dean ist perplex, dass das sogar funktioniert und Tess ihm antwortet. Sie gesteht, dass sie was von dem Orangensaft mit Wodka getrunken hat und dann das Monster sah, das ihre Mutter getötet hat.Garth und Dean versuchen weiterhin, dahinter zukommen, womit sie es zu tun haben. Ihnen fällt der Trend auf, dass nur Leute das Monster gesehen haben, wenn sie betrunken waren. Dean nimmt einen thumb|150px Schluck aus dem Flachmann. Garth fragt ihn, was es damit auf sich hat. Dean sagt, es war Bobbys. Der andere Jäger fragt vorsichtig nach, ob es möglich wäre, dass Bobbys Geist sie verfolgt, da er sich erinnert, dass sein EMF Gerät auf den Flachmann reagiert hat. Dean schließt das aus, weil sie Bobby verbrannt haben. Garth meint, dass das nicht immer klappen würde. Sein Cousin sei trotzdem in dieser thumb|left|146px Welt stecken geblieben. Dean will nicht darüber reden. Garth fragt Baxter, hinter wem der Shojo auf seiner Seite her sein könnte und findet heraus, dass der Arbeiter, den Baxter angeschnauzt hat, sein unehelicher Sohn ist. Er macht sich auf den Weg zur Brauerei, um den Mann zu retten.Garth ruft Dean an, um ihm von dem unehelichen Kind von Baxter zu erzählen. Als Sam eintrifft, hat der Shojo Garth bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt. Er hat wieder einmal alles verpasst. Staffel 8 thumb|left Als Sam und Dean einen Mordfall in Missouri untersuchen, treffen sie auf Garth, der bereits an dem Fall dran ist. Dean ist nicht erfreut, als er erfährt, dass Garth Bobbys Rolle in der Jägerwelt übernommen hat. Am Tatort finden sie durch Zufall einen grünen klebrigen Fleck, der sich als Ektoplasma entpuppt. Somit ist schon mal klar, dass sie nach einem Geist suchen. Später unterhalten sie sich in einer Bar, wo unter anderem rauskommt, dass Garth auf dem College war und Zahnmedizin studiert hat, bevor er Jäger wurde. Sam, Dean und Garth treffen am Tatort ein, Garth ist bereits vor ihnen da gewesen und trägt eine alte Baseballcape. Als Dean erkennt, dass es eine von Bobbys Mützen ist, schlägt er sie ihm vom Kopf, mit der Begründung, das sie so nicht getragen wird. Dean und Garth stellen zusammen Nachforschungen an und Garth fragt ihn, ob er über das, was zwischen ihm und Sam steht, reden will, denn er weiß, dass Bobby immer wie ein Vater für die Brüder war. Daraufhin wird Dean wütend und sagt Garth, er soll aufhören, sich wie Bobby zu benehmen. Garth ist sichtlich verletzt, und erwidert, dass Bobby nicht nur ihm fehlt und er bloß versucht, dass, was er von ihm gelernt hat, so gut wie möglich einzusetzen. In einem Buch von Bobby findet Garth einen Hinweis auf grünes Ektoplasma. Demnach haben sie es mit einem Schreckgespenst zu tun, der Menschen besetzt und sie ihre Rache ausleben lässt. Als der Penny des Schreckgespenstes in den Besitz von Dean übergegangen ist, welcher auf keinen von Sams Anrufen antworte, erwartet er sie bereits in ihrem Motelzimmer und richtet thumb seine Waffe auf Sam. Er wirft ihm vor, ihn seit seiner Rückkehr aus dem Fegefeuer ununterbrochen angelogen zu haben. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, den Dean für sich entscheiden kann. Garth stellt sich zwischen die beiden und redet beruhigend auf Dean ein, als dies jedoch nicht klappt, schlägt er Dean ins Gesicht und dieser lässt den Penny fallen und ist wieder normal. Zur Verwunderung aller kann Garth den Penny jedoch berühren, ohne das der Geist von ihm Besitz ergreift. Staffel 9 Garth taucht in einem Krankenhaus wieder auf, wo sich herausstellt, dass er während eines Jobs von einem Werwolfthumb|left|164px|Garth als Werwolf gebissen wurde. Er hat dieses Schicksal mithilfe von Bess akzeptiert, einer Werwölfin, die er heiratet. Bis Sam und Dean auftauchen leben sie glücklich zusammen in ihrem Rudel und haben beschlossen keine Menschen anzufallen. Bess' Stiefmutter dagegen verfolgt einen Plan, Werwölfe über Menschen herrschen zu lassen, der von den Winchesters durchkreuzt wird. Am Ende entschließt Garth sich, bei seiner neuen Familie zu bleiben. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|250px Garth ist ein allgemein entspannt auftretender Jäger, der gewöhnlich allein arbeitet. Er fährt einen alten Ford Ranchero mit Schaufeln auf dem Dach, falls er mal ein Grab ausheben muss. Wenn er einen Job ausgeführt hat, sagt er meistens "Du wurdest gegartht". Selbst in düsteren Zeiten ist er fröhlich und optimistisch, doch wenn man seine Grenzen überschreitet, kann er wütend oder verletzt sein. Er ist immer sehr freundlich und scheint eine Menge Jäger zu kennen. Für einen Jäger benimmt er sich oft sehr unorthodox (z.B. hat er eine Sockenpuppe namens Mr. Fizzles, mit der er zu traumatisierten Kindern spricht). Obwohl er sich oft kindisch benimmt, ist er sehr intelligent und tapfer. Er ist nicht nachtragend, sondern sagt immer "Man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern". Nachdem er Bobbys Rolle übernimmt, wird er ernster und verantwortungsbewusster und übernimmt auch ein paar Manierismen von Bobby. Garth liebt Süßigkeiten und Comics. Er verträgt nicht sehr viel Alkohol (schon nach einem Bier ist er betrunken). Zur Begrüßung und Verabschiedung umarmt er die Leute gerne. Er hat eine Beziehung mit einem "speziellen Mädchen", welche über seine "Arbeit" Bescheid weiss und außerdem Zwillinge hat. Garth trägt nicht gerne Anzüge, weshalb er immer in verschiedene Kostüme schlüpft (z.B. als Soldat oder als Texas Ranger). Aussehen Als Mensch hat er schwarze Haare, eine weiße Haut. Seine Kleidung ist meistens verschieden. Als Werwolf hat er gelbe Augen, Krallen und Fangzähne. Auftritte *Staffel 6 **''Immer Ärger mit Bobby'' (am Telefon) *Staffel 7 **''Zeit zu heiraten'' **''Garths Welt – Party Zeit – Exzellent!'' *Staffel 8 **''Southern Comfort'' **''Unverhoffte Begegnung'' (nur erwähnt) **''Verzerrte Gegenwart'' (nur erwähnt) **''Der Verrat'' (nur erwähnt) **''Blutiges Spiel'' (am Telefon) **''Wie die Zeit vergeht'' (nur erwähnt) **''Jeder hasst Hitler'' (am Telefon) **''Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels'' (nur erwähnt) **''Die Nachwuchsjäger'' (nur erwähnt) **''Pac-Man Fever'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 9 **''Der Wolf im Schafspelz'' *Staffel 12 **Das Leben des Asa Fox (nur erwähnt als Freund von Elvis Katz) **''Freigetränke für die Ladies'' (nur erwähnt) **''Der Fall Tasha Banes'' (Überwachungsbilder der Britischen Männer der Schriften) *Staffel 14 **''Alptraum Logik'' (Anruf;nicht gesehen) **''Der Speer'' **''Nihilismus'' (nur erwähnt) Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Verbündete der Winchesters Kategorie:Werwolf Kategorie:Unvollständig Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 14 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 14